Nozomi Kujō
| image = | race = Zmodyfikowana dusza | gender = Kobieta | affiliation = Kon, Grupa Ichigo | previous affiliation = Soul Society | partner = | base of operations = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | signature skill = Arazome Shigure | anime debut = Odcinek 317 | japanese voice =Hisako Kanemoto | english voice = }} jest Shinigami, która uciekła z Soul Society i jest poszukiwana przez Kagerozę Inabę z nieznanych przyczyn. Wygląd Nozomi ma długie, zielone włosy sięgające do brody, tworząc swego rodzaju obramowanie twarzy. Kolor oczu przypomina fiolet, jednak jest on lekko zmieszany z czerwienią. Nosi czerwoną spódnicę, która długością sięga do jej ud. Ma kremowy sweter z czarnym kołnierzem, przez który przechodzi wzór czerwonego pasa. Nosi długie, czarne skarpety, sięgające do ud oraz brązowe buty. Zazwyczaj ma smutny wyraz twarzy, który rzadko się zmienia, przez co przypomina trochę melancholiczne podejście do życia. Po tym jak odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, Nozomi przybiera standardową odzież Bogów Śmierci z lekkimi udoskonaleniami. Zamiast długiego hakama ma krótką spódniczkę, a białe skarpety sięgają jej do ud. Sandały są na obcasie, a swój Zanpakutō trzyma przy pasie. Charakter Nozomi pokazuje swoje defensywne zachowanie, zwłaszcza wobec Kona, który z wielkim trudem chciał się od niej dowiedzieć, jak ma na imię. Wydaje się również bardzo niezależna, co widać, gdy Kon mówi jej, że wplątał się w te wszystkie kłopoty, aby ją uratować, na co ona odpowiada, że nikogo nie prosiła o pomoc. Sprawia wrażenie niemoralnej dziewczyny, której nie obchodzą działania innych, ponieważ gdy Kon tłumaczy jej, że wszyscy dużo się napracowali nad piknikiem, by ją rozweselić, ona odpowiada, że ją to nie obchodzi. Gdy Ichigo oraz jego przyjaciele otwierają się przed nią i wyciągają pomocną dłoń, ona ujawnia swoją bujną osobowość. Jak sama wiele razy stwierdziła, nie chce być ciężarem dla reszty i stara się im pomóc w walkach. Przechodziła z walki do walki, poruszając się praktycznie po całym mieście, gdzie ciągle ją odrzucano i kazano się ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu, jednak ta ciągle chciała się na coś przydać. Nie poddaje się zbyt łatwo, co pokazuje w czasie swojego treningu z przyjaciółmi Kurosakiego. Podczas szkolenia wiele razy upadała, lecz odmawiała zrobienia przerwy, aby jak najszybciej przypomnieć sobie imię swojego Zanpakutō. Historia Nozomi powstała w projekcie Spearhead, projekcie, który Zmodyfikowane Dusze. Była pierwszą Zmodyfikowana Duszą stworzoną w ramach projektu. Fabuła Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Widzimy ją pierwszy raz, gdy wychodzi z Dangai, odziana tylko białą szmatką. Wychodzi z bramy z większej wysokości, po czym spada do Karakury. Następnego dnia, Kon coś wyczuwa i idzie sprawdzić miejsce, z którego było czuć dziwne Reiatsu. Spostrzega ją, jak leży na środku parkingu. Dzięki temu, że był w ciele Ichigo, udało mu się przenieść ją do domu Kurosakiego, po czym położył i przykrył ją w jego łóżku. Następnego dnia Kon jest zszokowany, gdy nie widzi leżącej Nozomi. Biega po całym domu i jej szuka, po czym znajduje ją przy telewizorze i szybko zaprowadza ją z powrotem do pokoju. Skarży się, że nie powinna opuszczać pomieszczenia. Tłumaczy jej, że przyniósł ją tutaj bez zgody właścicieli, podkreślając, aby więcej tego nie robiła, w przeciwnym razie wezmą go za zboczeńca. Następnie przedstawia się jej i pyta się o jej nazwisko. Ta nie zamierza mu nic odpowiedzieć oprócz obraźliwych słów, takich jak "idiota" i "zboczeniec". Odmawia jakiejkolwiek żywności, po czym pyta, gdzie ona jest. Ten odpowiada jej, że znajduje się w mieście Karakura, po czym nagle Kona zaczyna wołać Yuzu. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Nozomi używająca [[Tenran]] *'Praktykantka Kidō': Nozomi wykazała się używaniem średnio poziomowych zaklęć bez wypowiadania inkantacji, takich jak Hadō #58, ponadto po jego użyciu nie widać u niej oznak zmęczenia. Czar jest w stanie unieszkodliwić Shinigami poziomu porucznika. *'Leczenie': Nozomi ma sztuczną zdolność leczenia. Urahara stwierdził, że jest ono podobne do Kidō. *'Specjalista walki mieczem': Nozomi może dzierżyć Zanpakutō stosunkowo łatwo, mimo że użyła go w ostatnim czasie. W tym celu Nozomi była w stanie zabić Hollowa jednym uderzeniem, a także blokować jego ataki. W zapieczętowanym mieczu, Nozomi może również blokować Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo w formie Bankai. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Arazome Shigure : jej Zanpakutō pojawił się, gdy Pusty miał zabić Kona i ma kształt katany. Ma także przywiązanego do rękojeści wisiorek lwa, który został podarowany przez Kona. Zanpakutō ma prostokątną tsubę w kształcie krzyża. Rękojeść jest koloru brązowoczerwonego, a pochwa czarna. *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą jest . Shikai Nozomi przypomina czarny krzyż ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Arazome Shigure ma zdolność do absorpcji Reiatsu z Zanpakutō, Kidō i strzał Quincy. Nozomi może w rzeczywistości pochłaniać wszystko tak długo, jak jest w pobliżu Reiatsu. Gdy Arazome Shigure wchłonie energię, Nozomi może użyć jej jak chce. Kujō pochłania Reiatsu w zależności od poziomu siły. Środek Arazome Shigure wypełnia się po brzegi i świeci jasnoróżową energią i przypomina celtycki krzyż. W każdej chwili może ją uwolnić, a towarzyszy przy tym potężny wybuch energii duchowej o różnej wielkości na atak jednego lub wielu przeciwników. *'Bankai': brak. Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie tylko z Anime Kategoria:Zmodyfikowana Dusza